


Static Under the Surface

by Littledreamer35



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: ADHD and all its fun aspects, Anxiety, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Hurt/Comfort, I say fun sarcastically, Main Character with ADHD, Medication, References to Depression, Rejection Sensitive Dysphoria, Self-Esteem Issues, Skin picking, Sleep Deprivation, Sort Of, Starvation, Trigger Warnings, chapter 16 spoilers, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledreamer35/pseuds/Littledreamer35
Summary: A sort of vent fic from someone who has ADHD, and getting the comfort from our favorite Demon boys that I wish I was given.PLEASE remember that ADHD appears in everyone differently and in different levels of severity. I can only pull from my own experiences with the disorder, but I will try my best to properly convey what it feels like to the best of my ability and not the stereotypic bouncing-off-the-walls, "ohh, shiny!!" that ADHD is usually associated with. If that is the kind of ADHD you experience, then that's perfectly fine! I'm not saying it isn't! But the other side to ADHD is rarely shown, so I want to bring that side more into the light.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. MC's Realization

It took MC five days after they first arrived into the Devildom to realize that they didn't have their meds with them.

Maybe it should have been obvious, but with all of the excitement that was suddenly finding themselves dumped into the student council room of R.A.D, meeting with six of the demon brothers, and then discovering Belphegor up in the attic, something as simple as medication had completely slipped their mind. It did explain why they kept feeling like they forgot something, but what the hell were they going to do about it now? They couldn't go back to the human world until the school year was over...!

Maybe they should speak up about it? It was pretty important thing to not have with them, but then again... they didn't want to bother any of these demons when they already felt pretty indifferent about them, or straight up hostile. They probably would just think they were being annoying, or maybe they would make fun of them for needing medication to begin with? Not only that, but even if they did get their meds, it would be a matter of time before someone would have to go to the human world to go get more; they were only prescribed 30 pills at a time, and would need a new prescription just to get more.

The human stood in the middle of their new bedroom, staring off into space as their mind raced with the thought of gaining the disapproval of these demons. They didn't want... no, they didn't _need_ to be a burden. They've kept their feelings to themselves before; now didn't need to be any different.

When their door suddenly swung open, they couldn't help but jump and whipped their head, only now realizing that half of their thoughts had been said aloud.

Mammon was looking at them, a face full of annoyance and confusion as he looked at them. MC clamped their mouth shut, blinking at him as they felt that familiar bubble of anxiety rise up into their chest. The Avatar of Greed just frowned at them, flatly saying, "Dinner's ready, human," before he left the room to head back out without waiting for an answer.

MC let out a breath, rubbing their forehead as they felt their mind buzz, even though they couldn't figure out for the life of them which thought to focus on first. What was that look for? Did he already hate them? They could feel their fingers drum against their thigh as they tried to calm down. They took in a deep breath as they let a smile slip on their face, leaving the room to go have dinner.

Well, time for them to face their fears, so to speak.


	2. A Lecture from Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is frustrated with MC, but why do they look so defeated...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: self deprecation, anxiety

Lucifer wasn’t sure how to feel about the human that was put under both his brothers’ and his care.

On one hand, they were incredibly bright, maybe even a little too bright. Anytime something about the human world was brought up around them, it almost seemed that they had some knowledge on whatever subject was on hand. It had happened enough times to make the Avatar of Pride think that MC could probably rival Satan in how broad their knowledge was. The way their eyes seemed to light up when they got to share that knowledge was also a sight to see. And it was endearing when their words seem to stumble, making them look embarrassed as they tried again just to see the enthusiasm they had on the topic on hand.

With that intelligence, however, also brought a curiosity that was hard to quench, something that aggravated him to no end when he figured out that they had been going up to the attic. Not only that, but they would make decisions impulsively, not giving an idea any thought before they were already halfway through with it. 

Today, however, had nothing to do with that. He always did quick checks of his brothers’ grades throughout the year, and since MC had started to live with them, he had done the same with them too. 

It was concerning to him how much their grades in their classes had started to slope, much lower than they were when he first starting to check. Had something changed? Were they slacking off, or were they not receiving enough help? Either way, this wasn’t going to do; they were a human world representative, and that meant they needed to represent humans in the best light they could. 

He sighed as he got up from the large desk in his study, heading to the dining room. He’d need to have a talk with them, but decided to ask Asmodeus to watch them during class to to make sure they were doing as they were supposed to. He hated to even consider the idea that they were slacking off in class, but he had to rule out the thought.

———————

MC stood nervously in front of the door to Lucifer’s study, hugging their arms to their chest. They couldn’t help but worry about why Lucifer would call them in after dinner. They noticed how he had been more quiet during dinner, giving them glances throughout. Were they in trouble for something? They hadn’t done anything recently, not since the time that Mammon ended up daring them to draw on Belphie’s face with a marker. 

They hesitated for a moment before they reached out their fist to knock on the door, hearing Lucifer’s voice say, “Come in, MC,” more likely than not expecting them already. 

They stepped inside and eased the door shut behind them, standing there awkwardly as Lucifer straightened up in his desk, gesturing for them to take a seat. He had a more serious expression on his face, making MC more nervous than before as they went to go sit down at the armchair sitting in front of his desk. 

“MC, you’re not in trouble,” he assured, noticing how they sort of relaxed at his words. ‘ _At least, not yet you aren’t,’_ he thought to himself as he continued, “I just wanted to check on you. How are you doing in classes?”

The human seemed to ease a little at the simple question, answering him with a small smile, “Oh, I’m doing fine. Classes are kinda hard, but I think I’m getting through it just fine.” 

Their smile slowly started to slip off when they saw the demon’s eyes narrow at them, like he was trying to figure out something. “You say you’re doing fine?” He repeated back, causing MC to nod as their worries started to return. 

A gloved hand picked up a paper next to him, turning it over to show them the contents on the page. There was their name, and what appeared to be their grades. Their felt their chest squeeze in that familiar panic at the grades on them, much more poorly than they would have guessed. 

“And before you try to make any excuses, I asked Asmo to check on what you do during class. He told me that you draw while the instructor is speaking, and once you were caught, you then ignored the lesson to look around the room and at other demons.”

Lucifer then took the paper back, setting to the side as he continued, “I even went through to see if there was some particular subject you were struggling with, but there are some assignments marked as zeros instead of just a low mark. Care to explain?”

”Uh...” MC’s voice came out much softer than it usually said, scared that their voice might crack if they spoke up more. “There were some things that I... forgot to do, I think.”

”You think?” He said, letting out a frustrated sigh that made them flinch a little to hear. “That’s a rather poor excuse, especially by your standards. If you want to know what I think, I think that you didn’t do them because you didn’t want to. And that’s disappointing to me.”

At that last phrase, MC could feel their mind start to race as the squeezing in their chest became tighter. They were being disappointing... that made them a disappointment to Lucifer. Did that mean he hated them now? Why couldn’t they do anything right? Why couldn’t they just... do what they were supposed to do? Their fingers tapped against their arm, unable to say anything as Lucifer continued on, his words now glazing over their mind.

———————

Lucifer, at some point, noticed with a frown that the human’s eyes weren’t looking at him, looking glazed over and ignorant to what he was saying. He felt his anger starting to rise, feeling miffed that this simple human was ignoring him. His pride wouldn’t allow it anymore, and he glowered at them instead. 

“MC,” he spoke sharply, watching them with a small sense of satisfaction that they jumped at his voice. “Are you even listening, or are you going to ignore me?”

”I’m listening,” they said, eyes still looking dazed at the desk. There was something else there in the way their lips pursed together and their brows furrowed that gave him pause, but he couldn’t let that stop him from getting more irritated. 

“Then what exactly did I just tell you?” He asked with a clenched jaw, certain that they wouldn’t be able to answer his question.

“That you know that I can do better than this. There’s a lot of things at stake if I don’t live up to the program’s expectations,” they said, their eyes going from being blank to looking like they were fighting back tears. 

Before Lucifer could say anything, they kept going, “If I just applied myself more, work harder, stop being lazy, then I can do the work just fine. That I-“ they sucked in a breath as they reached up to wipe at their eyes to get rid of a few stubborn tears that made it out. “That I need to stop crying every time the conversation gets serious.”

The room was silent as the demon processed everything that he just heard, not sure where to go from there. He had certainly not said that part, and he honestly couldn’t say that he had seen MC cry before either. 

He stood from his desk to walk around, a feeling of guilt (that he’d never admit if someone were to ask) bloomed in his chest when he saw them flinch again at him approaching. He crouched down, gently taking their hands in his own. 

“MC,” he said, his voice quiet yet stern as they still refused to look at him. “Who told you that? Because I haven’t said anything in that nature to you.”

”You were going to,” they said, and the look in their eyes made him feel awful, even if he didn’t plan on saying anything of the sort. “My folks back home did, plenty of times. I know I’m just stupid, but-“

”You’re not stupid,” Lucifer said firmly, causing them to look up at him with wide, surprised eyes. “I can’t begin to tell you how many times you’ve surprised me, even impressed me, with how much you know.”

It still surprised him when the tears started to flow, the human trying to hide their face from him. He frowned lightly, saying as firm as he could, “MC, look at me.”

When they’re shining eyes looked at him, he reached out to cup their cheek, feeling them start to relax into his palm. “You’re not stupid. But I do wish that you had spoken up sooner about... this. Now, why don’t you tell me what is going to help you with your classes; the instructors may be strict, but if they know that you need to do something different, then they will accommodate.”

And if they didn’t... well, he would be sure that they did, in his own way.

———————

After the talk he had with the human, Lucifer made new arrangements with their input. It wasn’t anything drastic; he mostly made sure of different ways they could engage in class and be able to properly remember their assignments. He got his brothers to help as well, getting them to talk to the human about what they just learned to make sure they knew what was being said. 

The thing that surprised him the most was when he asked to see the doodles they drew in class. At each one, they were able to tell him what the instructor had said, and each doodle seemed to correlate with what had been said. 

Whenever MC needed help, he was one of the first to usher them away to his study to go over what exactly they were having trouble with, even if it all he had to do was help them get started on an assignment or getting them to finish up the final touches.

But, most importantly in his eyes, he made sure to let them know he was listening, that they weren’t boring him or annoying him with what they were talking about. Maybe his brothers would make fun of him for showing a soft spot for the human, if it weren’t for the fact they cared for them as much as he did.

But he knew none of them loved them more than he did. 


End file.
